


Idiots don't get sick

by kitsuyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Deathfic, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuyuki/pseuds/kitsuyuki
Summary: During the chaotic scenario the world was in, caused primarily by the appearance of a mysterious illness, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi took shelter in the gym of their times in high school.There was a routine, they followed until Kageyama showed the first sign that he was sick.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Idiots don't get sick

The exhaustive practices of volleyball, the sound of the ball hitting the floor, the sweat spilled, the discussions, the laughter... Just by putting their feet on the court again, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima felt the memories of that time coming back with strength. Ah, good times... that are gone.

With the sudden appearance of a mysterious disease, the world had become a complete chaos. The disease corroded the body both inside and out, destroying organs, causing bleeding and rapidly spreading skin wounds. There were deaths after deaths in a short time. The desperation that followed caused people to stop functioning as a society, obligating each to fight for themselves or form small groups, like the trio.

The three had their relatives killed either by illness or by having been murdered. They did not seek to know if their ex-teammates were at the very least alive, since as long as the trio were together and surviving, the rest was in the background, and, in the current moment that they lived, everything that is not in the foreground it's not important.

The high school gym has now become their place of refuge. Dark, dusty, but spacious and full of memories that brought a little of that feeling of comfort that they missed so much. They went out just to look for food and drinks, always armed with knives or stolen weapons — the world had become so dangerous that walking unprotected would be a suicidal move —, and went back to the court to eat and sleep.

However, the methodical routine they built was destabilized when one of them showed the first sign of the dreaded disease.

It was night, the three were around a fire and had just eaten instant noodles, when Kageyama felt the blood run down his nose.

"Kageyama..." Yamaguchi had also noticed.

"I think I'm getting sick."

"Impossible. Idiots don't get sick." Tsukishima scoffed. At any other time, Kageyama would have replied, but he didn't, instead he just exchanged concerned looks with Yamaguchi. It was the first time that Tsukishima left reason behind and leaned on an argument that was totally illogical.

With each passing day, Kageyama developed more and more symptoms. And no matter how many times he tried to speak, Tsukishima would ignore everything — the nosebleed, the huge and deep bruises that appeared, the violent and frequent bloody coughs — and say the same thing over and over: 'Idiots don't get sick.'

...

"You don't have to turn me into a mummy."

Pretending he hadn't heard, Yamaguchi continued to bandage his sick friend, who was lying on a thin gym mat.

Kageyama was covered with wounds and blood running from them. His internal organs were probably in such a horrible state or worse as his skin. He was no longer able to move properly and felt that if he tried to move, his limbs would easily leave the body.

Pain medications, antibiotics, bandages, curatives... After learning that Kageyama had contracted the disease, Yamaguchi started looking for these items, even though Tsukishima said it was not necessary.

"Really, you don't have to waste these things on me anymore. I don't pass today."

Surprised, Yamaguchi preferred to remain silent, because saying 'I'm sorry' or 'I understand' did not seem right, since they sounded just like empty words.

The installed silence had been broken by a sad sigh.

"I won't be able to say goodbye to Kei." Tears were shed by Kageyama's uncovered eye.

Tsukishima was not on the court. He went out more often than necessary, his justifications were just lame excuses and his returns were increasingly late. He fled from the truth as if his sanity depended on it.

Yamaguchi wanted to comfort Kageyama, to hug him, but he knew it would only put pressure on his injuries and make him feel even more pain. He could do nothing but say a sincere sentence,"Tsukki loves you."

"I know." And Kageyama loved him.

The applied bandages were not enough to contain the bleeding. Red stains were spread across the white gauze.

So weak. So tired. With so much pain. All he wanted to do was take a long rest and that was what he was going to do.

"Can you cover me? I'm going to sleep."

"Sure." Yamaguchi got the message and before covering him from head to toe, he wished, "Sleep well."

…

"I'm back." Tsukishima announced. The sky was already dark when he returned.

There was no answer. He saw Yamaguchi, in front of the fire, staring at any spot on the floor and further down the court, found what would be Kageyama's body completely covered by a sheet, which was previously white, drenched in red, and a huge pool of blood around him.

"Still asleep? It's past time to wake up." It was as if his mind was denying the images and the smell captured by his senses.

Before he tried to remove the cloth, the sound of a loud slap echoed around the court.

"You are the one who needs to wake up, Tsukki." Yamaguchi had managed to reach him and prevented him from doing something that would mark his memory forever.

His cheek burned, but it didn't compare to the pain of having finally noticed. He saw the consequences of his desperate escapes from reality. His best friend was exhausted with his eyes red from crying. His boyfriend was dead.

"Idiots also get sick." The statement came out as a long-suffering murmur.

Yamaguchi just nodded.

Tsukishima cried and screamed out all his pain, sadness and guilt.

…

Instead of following the custom of giving flowers to the dead, they left a volleyball next to his body. They both knew that Kageyama would love something that represented what he really loved more than the traditional flowers.

"I was a terrible boyfriend, wasn't I?" Tsukishima could almost hear his lover's grumbling. "When we meet again I will let you call me all those horrible nicknames", he said, smiling subtly and continued, "We will leave this place, but here is your kingdom and this is where you, my king, belong. Please don't feel alone, soon I will be by your side." He paused, took a deep breath and said, "Goodbye, Tobio."

Before dawn, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima left, leaving Kageyama as the only one to remain on the court.


End file.
